Reputation
by elisahpstarkid
Summary: Cheerio!Kurt and badboy!Blaine will find that it doesn't matter how much their reputations clash.. they'll always find their way to each other in the end. KLAINE


**A/N This story is dedicated to **_**ImaGleekBaby**_** and Manon. You guys are two of my best friends and amazing secret-kinda-inaway-bèta's! ;-)  
**

* * *

'Porcelain, what the hell is wrong with you today,' Sue Sylvester screamed across the field. Kurt cringed at her cold voice. He knew he hadn't been at his best today.

It was all Simon's fault. That stupid jock who suddenly decided to ditch him for some tan body builder. Well, at least he had found someone to match his IQ and Kurt was free to do whatever he wanted again. He just didn't know if he was happy about that.

'Come on, Kurt,' Quinn Fabray said, walking up to him. 'Are you still upset about Simon?'

'You should drop it, Hummel,' Santana said. 'That asshole's not even worth a ruined Cheerio's performance.'

'Why don't you go looking for another dolphin too, Kurtie,' Brittany said, happily playing with Santana's ponytail. Kurt scoffed.

'I refuse to lower myself to his level,' he said.

'At least come to my party tonight,' Santana said. 'I'll invite a lot of gay guys and make sure you get laid tonight.' Kurt thought for a moment.

'Fine,' he then said. 'But leave out the 'getting laid' part. I still w-' He was cut off by coach Sylvester's voice.

'Okay, girls, get the hell off my field!' The Cheerios sighed and slowly started to make their way passed the bleachers, to the locker rooms. Santana was just talking about how Noah Puckerman would be able to get her alcohol for the party when Kurt felt a solid figure slamming into him from the side. He was falling to the ground when a pair of strong arms wrapped around him, pulling him back to his feet.

Blue met hazel as Kurt stared deep into the eyes of his saviour. But then a strong scent of smoke filled his nose and he realised who was holding him.

'What the hell, Anderson,' Kurt hissed, pushing the other boy away from him.  
Blaine Anderson scoffed, running his hand through his dark curls.

'Fine, Hummel,' he snapped back. 'Next time I'll just let you drop to the floor and pray it hurts.' He turned on his heels and walked away, leaving the Cheerios to roll their eyes and step into the locker room.

* * *

Kurt made his way through the mass of sweaty bodies, with a drink in his hand. The pounding music made his head ache and the alcohol was already making his brain a little blurred.

A heavy weight shoved him aside, sending him against another body, who easily caught him.

'This is the second time today, Hummel.' Kurt looked up, locking his eyes with Blaine Anderson's hazel ones. He chuckled involuntary.

'I thought you were going to 'let me drop to the floor and pray it hurts'?' Kurt pushed Blaine away gently. Blaine smirked.

'I guess I couldn't stand the idea of bruises on that gorgeous body of yours.' Kurt blushed furiously, but rolled his eyes.

'Piss off, Anderson.' Blaine winked at him, and turned around, disappearing in the crowd. Kurt frowned and followed him. He caught up with him just as he stepped onto the terrace.

'Blaine, wait a second!' Blaine turned around, eyebrows raised.

'Since when do you call me 'Blaine', Kurt,' he said, winking again.

'Shut up,' Kurt shot back, a little annoyed. 'I wanted to... Eh... I wanted to say thanks. F-for, you know, catching me and stuff...' His voice trailed off and he avoided Blaine's eyes, instantly regretting his words. _You are never going to touch alcohol again, Kurt Elizabeth _Hummel, he thought furiously.

'It's fine.' Kurt looked up to see that Blaine's look had softened a bit, his smirk turning into a real smile. Kurt couldn't help but smile back, forgetting to remind himself about Blaine Anderson's reputation.

You see, Blaine Anderson was bad news. From the very first day he transferred vague rumours had been going around about the leather clad boy. Rumours about how Karofsky tried to slushie him on his first day but ended up with a black eye. Rumours about how he was expelled from his last school because he beat some guy in a coma for refusing to give him his lunch money.

Kurt didn't know what to believe about that but he had personally witnessed him standing up to his teachers countless times, always followed by Blaine running out of the classroom, cursing everyone and everything.

Yes, Blaine Anderson was a weird case, one that Kurt wanted to stay away from the best he could.

Blaine Anderson was also the most gorgeous guy Kurt had ever seen. The first time he ever laid eyes on him he remembered being captivated by the way his curls would bounce around on his head as he walked, his beautiful hazel eyes skimming the room, looking for something interesting. And when he found it, his face would light up in that wonderful way, a small sparkle appearing in his eyes.

And just now? That was the first time Kurt had ever seen Blaine really smile. And he looked gorgeous.

'You should smile more often.' As soon as he said it Kurt wanted to slap a hand in front of his own mouth, scowling himself for acting like this.

Blaine blushed furiously. Wait.. Blushed? Blaine Anderson _blushed_?

'Eh... Is that like a.. Compliment? Or...'

'Oh, no,' Kurt almost yelled. 'No, definitely not!' Blaine almost looked a little crestfallen.

'Oh, right,' he said, barely audible. 'I need another drink.'

He was just about to turn around and walk back into the house when Kurt grabbed his wrist, pulling him back.

'No, no, no,' he started rambling. 'No, I didn't mean it like that! I mean, it is! A compliment, that is! I mean, look at you! Your smile could light up the entire room! If we were... You know, actually in a room right now... Yeah..'

Blaine chuckled, an almost fond look on his face.

'Why, thank you, Kurt Hummel,' he whispered, taking a step towards him. 'A blush looks very good on you too, I must say.' Kurt blushed even deeper.

Their lips were so close to touching when suddenly Blaine was pulled away from Kurt and thrown against a wall.

'What the hell do you think you're doing to my brother, you worthless piece of scum,' Finn growled in Blaine's face, pinning him against the wall of the house.

'What the fuck, Hudson-'

'Listen to me, Anderson. If you ever come this close to my step brother one more time I will-'

'Finn, stop it!' Rachel Berry was now standing next to a shell shocked Kurt, trying to pull her boyfriend off Blaine. 'Come on, baby, he's not worth it!'

Her voice seemed to calm Finn down a bit. He released Blaine but not before giving him one last shove.

'Stay away from Kurt.'

He had only just turned away when Blaine lunged forward, turning Finn around roughly and punch him on his jaw. Finn stumbled a bit, but big as he is, the punch did not do him much harm. He was about to throw a punch at Blaine when Kurt jumped in.

Knowing Rachel would take care of Finn, he put his hands on Blaine's shoulders, guiding him back into the house and up the stairs, trying to find a calm place. As they walked he could feel Blaine's tense body relax a little under his touch.

They soon find an empty bedroom, slipping in and sitting down on the bed next to each other. Kurt was the one to break the silence as Blaine stared at his lap.

'Care to explain?'

His voice was not cold, not angry, but worried, making Blaine look up.

'I- I, eh... I don't really like when people call me worthless,' he whispered. 'Let's say, it happened a few times too much.' Kurt sighed and grabbed to both of their surprises Blaine's hand and started rubbing small comforting circles onto the back.

'I have to apologise for my brother,' he whispered back. 'He went too far-'

'No, he was just trying to protect you,' Blaine interrupted. 'He had all the reason to.'

'What do you mean?'

Blaine sent him a disbelieving look.

'Well, I'm not exactly the kind of guy you would want to see your brother kiss, right? With my "reputation", and all...' He rolled his eyes, but Kurt could see that it was really bothering him.

'I don't care about your reputation, Blaine,' Kurt said softly, still holding the curly haired boy's hand. 'And I don't care about mine. All I care about right now is that I really wanted to kiss you back there.' Blaine looked up, his eyes sparkling.

'I really wanted to kiss you too,' he whispered back.

'What are you waiting for?'

Before he could answer, Kurt had closed the gap between them, pressing his lips to Blaine's.

* * *

**A/N To all my sweet loyal readers: I'm going on vacation! I will be back on Friday, next week. I'll update Let The Light Bring You Home and Candles as soon as I can, but I won't have internet excess when I'm there!  
Love y'all so much! 3**


End file.
